Caelus
by morfin761
Summary: "Bienvenue joueurs dans le monde fantastique de Caelus ! Le seul de moyen de quitter ce monde et de finir le jeu, bonne chance !" Suivez Annabeth dans, ce qui aurait dû être un simple moyen de se rapprocher de son frère, était devenu un cauchemar... UA OC (vous êtes prévenu ;)
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut à tous )**

**Une nouvelle fic en cours se propage, mais je vais attendre la fin du 1****er**** arc de NDI avant de le poster**

**(et d'avoir quelques chapitres ****supplémentaires**** )). Donc cette fic, ça fait un moment que j'y songeait**

**Et je me lance enfin !**

**Si vous n'êtes pas familier avec le vocabulaire du jeu vidéo, j'ai fait un petit dico Geek**

**A la fin de ce chapitre, et si vous ne comprenez toujours rien**

**Et bien dîtes le moi **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Annabeth Chase n'aimait pas particulièrement les jeux vidéo. Elle avait bien évidemment joué à quelques-uns, Les Sims ou encore Portal, mais elle préférait les laisser à son frère. Ce dernier, d'un an son cadet, adorait les jeux vidéo : sa collection était réellement impressionnante, il était véritablement doué à ça et y passait tout son temps, il n'hésitait à sécher les cours et devenu complètement asocial…Leurs rapports était devenu froid- entre eux, ils s'adressaient rarement la parole et cette situation peinait Annabeth : ils étaient frères et sœurs, recomposé certes, mais elle le considérait vraiment comme son petit frère. Dans le but de se rapprocher de lui, elle avait tenté de s'intéresser aux jeux vidéo, mais la plupart des termes utilisés lui restaient hermétique !

Heureusement dans le magazine qu'elle lisait à l'instant, elle avait trouvé les moyens de se rapprocher de lui, la solution tenait en deux mots : _Nerves Gear_ ! De ce qu'elle avait compris, cette machine te connectait dans un monde virtuel, et tu pouvais te déplacer librement dans ce monde virtuel comme dans le monde réel. Et le lancement officiel de la machine était dans sept jours. Le seul problème était les caractéristiques du PC, elles semblaient plutôt élevées, et Annabeth n'y connaissait rien…Elle décida de faire confiance à son frère qui s'était souvent plaint qu'elle ait un PC trop puissant pour ce qu'elle en faisait.

Une semaine plus tard, la demeure Chase/BlancheRuine recevait un colis au nom d'Annabeth Chase. Cette dernière, en remontant avec, vit que son frère avait encore fermé sa porte à clé. Elle soupira et partit installer le matériel…Après s'être emmêlée avec les fils, failli faire sauter les plombs et cramer son repas, elle réussit enfin à lancer le logiciel :

—Très bien, donc maintenant…, elle tourna la page du manuel et lut. « Mettez le casque et veuillez effectuer les gestes suivants : »

Après avoir effectué une danse qui ressemblait à la _macarena_, Annabeth s'installa confortablement et lança la procédure.

_Waouh !_ Elle avait un vocabulaire plutôt varié, mais ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se tenait sur une plate-forme grise, tout autour d'elle le monde était vide. Pas noir ! Vide ! Elle s'approcha du bord de la plate-forme et vit le vide descendre encore quelques mètres puis une série de chiffres en blanc. Elle ne remarqua la fenêtre blanchâtre au milieu de la plate-forme qu'au bout de quelques minutes et lut rapidement ce qui était écrit :

_Bonjour et Bienvenue dans le stage de création de personnage ! Avant de commencer toutes créations de personnage veuillez indiquer votre code :_ puis un carré blanc était affiché en dessous. Annabeth hésita, comment le taper s'il n'y avait pas de clavier ? Devait-elle le dire à voix haute ou écrire les chiffres dans le carré ? Elle décida de tester chaque méthodes : celle de la prise de parole n'eut aucun effet et elle effleura le carré du bout du doigt lorsqu'un clavier apparu. Après un temps de pause où elle en profita pour tenter de reprendre contenance, faire un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière lorsque que quelques choses apparaissaient devant elle était une chose qu'elle trouver moyen ? INCOMPREHENSIBLE, elle tapa le code et un escalier apparu à l'autre bout de la plate-forme. -si elle est sur une plate-forme, comment se fait il qu il y ait un escalier ?

Une fois à la plate-forme supérieure, elle s'approcha de la seconde fenêtre :_ Tapez votre pseudonyme :_ et encore un carré blanc. Annabeth eut un court moment d'hésitation et décida de taper un pseudo au hasard : Nana ! Ça sonnait bien, c'était court, et simple à retenir ! Encore une fois, un escalier apparut, et cette fois-ci c'était un mot de passe qu'il fallait taper : sa date de naissance dans le désordre lui convenait très bien et elle le tapa. Au palier suivant, elle attaquait enfin l'avatar à travers une série de questions plus ou moins embarrassantes. Ainsi, elle refusa de répondre lors d'une question portant sur son bonnet, et mentit sans vergogne sur d'autres détails. Après avoir visualisé l'avatar qu'elle avait créé à l'aide d'une projection 3D, elle le valida et passa au palier supérieur.

Cette fois-ci, une fenêtre l'attendait et à ses côtés un grand chien noir aux yeux rouges. Voyant que le monstre ne bougeait pas, Annabeth sortie de sa cachette improvisé et s'avança vers la fenêtre où elle lut : _Choisissez une arme et battez ce Chien des Enfers !_ Annabeth eut un peine un mouvement de recule lorsqu'une deuxième fenêtre s'afficha et qu'une liste d'armes fit son apparition. Elle la parcouru rapidement : une épée, un pistolet, un trident, une lance, une masse, et même une fourchette étaient inscrits. Mais aucun de ces objets ne l'intéressait vraiment… Elle finit par trouver son bonheur en fin de liste et choisi un simple poignard sans prétention.

Elle valida son choix et lut la fenêtre : _La jauge verte indique vos HP. S'ils tombent à zéro, vous avez perdu et pouvez respawn au village précédent_ HP ? Respawn ? Annabeth supposa que leurs significations apparaîtraient plus tard dans le jeu, et valida. Aussitôt, la fenêtre disparut et le Chien des Enfers s'anima. Il souffla et fonça sur Annabeth, cette dernière esquiva et utilisa son poignard pour le planter dans le monstre. Celui-ci ne ralentit pas et tourna pour donner un coup de corne à l'adolescente. Elle vit sa jauge d' « HP » diminuer un peu, et le COCHON ? c est un chien ,,,ne bougea plus, une nouvelle fenêtre venait d'apparaître :_ Vous pouvez utiliser des capacités spéciales (skills) avec votre arme pour donner le coup de grâce à votre adversaire !_ _Ces capacités font baisser votre mana (jauge bleu), alors utilisez-les avec prudence._ Annabeth eut envie de rire : ils disaient d'utiliser des « skills » et n'expliquaient pas comment ! Et soudain, elle sut quoi faire. Elle se concentra et attendit que le chien lui fonce dessus, sa lame de son poignard ayant un halo bleuâtre. Elle relâcha sa concentration lorsque le chien lui fonça dessus, et tout se déroula en un instant. Le temps passa comme au ralentit, et Annabeth réussit à faire une longue blessure au flanc du Phacochère et ce dernier explosa en sable qui se dispersèrent ensuite.

Une fenêtre apparut et un coffre avec elle : _Félicitation pour avoir conclu le tutoriel de Caelus, il est temps pour vous d'entrer dans le fantastique monde de Caelus ! Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez faire appel aux MJ en plein jeu ! Servez-vous du matériel dans le coffre pour vous aider ! Bonne Chance dans votre aventure !_

Une lumière apparut devant ses yeux, et elle se sentit transportée.

* * *

Lorsque Nana ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait en plein centre-ville. Nana observa les alentours, une ville médiévale avec des maisons taillés dans la pierre, de hautes murailles étaient visible au loin. Elle effectua un tour sur elle-même : des échoppes étaient visibles, un clocher, des fontaines, un château…Brusquement, tous devint plus…vivant ! Nana entendit les marchands crier, l'un vendait des épées l'autre des potions, l'eau glougloutait dans la fontaine, le chant des oiseaux…Une odeur de pain sortit des fourneaux vint les chatouiller les narines. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la heurter. Elle se retourna et vit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs bouclés s'excuser et partir en direction du marché. Elle observa, curieuse, les gens apparaître dans des portails bleus, avant de partir en direction du marché. Elle profita du trajet pour observer l'architecture et jeter un coup d'œil au menu qui apparaissait lorsqu'elle agitait le bras. Nana était si concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle l'aurait ignoré si cette personne ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras, elle tenta de se dégager mais l'homme qui la tenait avait la main ferme. Elle se retourna dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise mais fut prise au dépourvu par son sourire :

Et bien… tu déplaces plutôt vite. Un rendez-vous important ? tenta-t-il de deviner. L'homme avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux dorés.

Rien de tout ça. Au revoir.

Nana se détacha du blond qui l'observa toujours en souriant et parti dans une direction au hasard. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle retomba sur le blond qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Elle l'ignora et reprit le même chemin que la première fois. Le blond aux yeux dorés agrandit son sourire lorsqu'il la vit passer devant lui pour la troisième fois. Il ne s'offusqua pas de se faire ignorer pour la seconde fois, et recommença à lui proposer son aide. Nana fatigué de toujours tombé sur lui finit par accepter :

—Dans le menu, tu as une commande qui te permet d'afficher une mini-carte. Ça devrait t'aider à te repérer, conclu-t-il dans un sourire. D'ailleurs, c'est ton premier VMMORPG ?

VMMORPG ?

Je vais prendre ça pour un oui si ça ne te dérange pas, sourit-il. Je suis Luke et toi ?

…Nana, finit par se décider Nana.

Eh bien, Nana ! Que dirais-tu de discuter de tout ça autour d'un verre ?

Nana était sur le point de refuser lorsqu'une jeune femme arriva accompagnée d'un adolescent légèrement plus jeune. Les deux avaient les cheveux noirs, mais la femme avait une mèche rouge et des yeux de la même couleur. L'adolescent arborait une masse cheveux bouclés et des yeux noirs. La jeune femme arriva sur Luke et lui mit son genou dans les parties sensibles. Les deux se mirent à argumenter sur la présence légitime ou non de Luke dans une ruelle avec Nana, tandis que l'adolescent semblait plongé dans son menu et ne réagit pas plus que ça à la scène, Nana quant à elle, tentait tant bien que mal de partir mais ce fit intercepté par la femme.

Sans comprendre comment, Nana se retrouva dans une auberge avec Thalia, la jeune femme, Ethan, l'adolescent, et Luke. Ces deux derniers lui expliquaient le principe et les bases de ce monde, pendant que Thalia murmurait des menaces d'émasculation envers Luke, et Nana se prit à apprécier ses trois amis auto-proclamés. Elle ne savait plus combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça à plaisanter et à empêcher que Thalia ne tue Luke, il fallut qu'Ethan tente de se déconnecter pour qu'ils se rendent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas :

Hey, y a plus de bouton de déco ! s'inquiéta Ethan.

Immédiatement, le silence tomba dans l'auberge. Quelques personnes tentèrent à leur tour, quand soudain l'un d'entre eux ne tombe sur le sol et se cristallise avant d'éclater en morceau dans un cri d'agonie…Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant, chacun s'attendit à le voir entrer dans l'auberge comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais les minutes passaient et le joueur ne respawnait pas, un vent de panique passa parmi les gens au milieu de l'auberge. Luke se leva, et fit signe à ses camarades de sortir de l'auberge. Une fois dehors, ils se mirent à courir et Ethan explique à Nana que la panique risquait de provoquer des dégâts chez les joueurs, et étant donné que personne n'était sûr de respawner Luke ne préférer pas prendre de risque inutile. Nana se sentit aspiré vers un point situé sous elle, et un flash blanc la força à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle se vit sur la même place de son apparition tout à l'heure, la place étant nettement plus bondée qu'à son arrivée. Elle vit ses trois amis regardaient autour d'eux aussi déboussolé qu'elle. Elle se fit pousser et tomba sur le garçon qui était devant elle. Ce dernier avait des blonds et splendides yeux bleus, elle s'excusa rapidement et ce dernier en fit de même avant de lui demander si elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut Thalia qui lui répondit en se mettant à crier et pointer une direction du doigt. Immédiatement, tout le monde regarda dans la direction et virent une grande femme se former dans le ciel à partir d'éléments qui semblait être de la boue. Cette dernière prit la parole :

Félicitation pour avoir survécu une journée complète dans ce monde. Je suis Gaïa, la créatrice de ce programme. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer le bouton de déconnection n'apparais plus. Il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur, mais fait bel et bien délibéré. Vous ne pouvez partir, si vous mourrez dans ce jeu alors vous mourrez dans la vie réelle aussi. Ainsi près de cent cinquante-trois joueurs nous ont quittés. La même règle s'applique si l'on vous retire le casque. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi, pour quelles raisons. L'homme a-t-il besoin de raison pour ce faire la guerre ? Non ! Il s'invente des prétextes uniquement pour s'occuper et lorsque quelqu'un leur montre leurs erreurs, ils le font taire. Alors j'ai choisis de m'occuper à mon tour.

Nana entendit plusieurs cris de protestation autour d'elle. Mais Gaïa reprit :

Pourquoi vous ? Car la fortune vous a abandonnée, mais considérés vous comme des élus. Elus de la malchance, certes. Mais je vous laisse un moyen de vous en sortir : Finissez le jeu, atteignez le centième palier et vos désirs deviendront réels. Argent, Pouvoir, Gloire, Revanche, ou quelque chose qui surpasse tous ces désir, peu importe c'est au centième étage que vous l'obtiendrez.

Nana jura avoir entendu Ethan la traiter de plagieuse (1) !

Afin de rendre votre mise à mort intéressante, je vous offre deux cadeaux : regardez dans votre inventaire et vos skills.

De mauvaise grâce la plupart des joueurs s'exécutèrent et chacun d'entre eux sortirent un miroir. Un flash vient secouer la vision d'Annabeth et elle sentit quelque chose se modifier en elle. Un regard autour d'elle et elle vit que tout le monde avait un visage différent : Luke portait maintenant une cicatrice sur la joue, Thalia avait des taches de rousseur, sa mèche était devenue bleu, et Ethan un cache-œil. Elle entendit les gens s'inquiéter autour d'elle, en particulier le « Mais t'es un MEC ! » retentissant qui arracha quelques rires nerveux de la part de la foule. Annabeth aperçut le blond devant elle qui avait obtenu des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, plus loin un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus qui discutait avec une adolescente du même âge que lui, elle avait des cheveux noirs et un air strict sur le visage. De l'autre côté du groupe, elle vit la représentation vivante d'un lutin du Père Noël version hispanique et à ses côtés une blonde à l'air fragile qui regardait son menu. Peu à peu toute la foule se mit à l'imiter et Annabeth remarqua une nouvelle capacité dans ces « skills » : cette dernière était entouré de rouge et un petit symbole dont le sens lui échappa totalement. Le nom de la capacité était « invisibilité » et Annabeth sentit Luke se tendre. Elle faillit lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas mais fut interrompue par Gaïa :

Vous aurez tous remarqué une nouvelle capacité dans votre menu de compétence. Il s'agit d'un cadeau qui vous sera utile en temps voulu. Certaines personnes ont une capacité nommée « absorption » et peuvent voler les capacités à la mort des joueurs, et je ne voudrais que quelqu'un, d'autre que moi, ne vous tue…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ethan qui se tendit.

Bonne chance, joueurs !

Et avec ça, Gaïa se dissous en flaque de boue qui tomba sur les joueurs les plus proches d'elle qui poussèrent un cri de dégoût. En dépit de ces cris, la place était silencieuse, chacun assimilait ce que Gaïa venait de dire, et Annabeth comprit ce qu'avais voulu dire Ethan par risque inutiles : en quelques secondes tous les joueurs se ruèrent vers les sorties, certains se mirent à se plaindre, d'autre à hurler et bien vite le silence fut remplacé par une cacophonie insoutenable. Annabeth vit certains joueur rester calme, un aux cheveux vert ayant l'air ennuyé, son voisin de devant aux cheveux noir, et quelques autres… Elle sentit la main de Luke se poser sur son bras et la tirer à l'écart dans la même ruelle où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ethan et Thalia semblaient discuter de la meilleure manière de sortir de la ville :

Si on prend le chemin ouest jusqu'aux marécages, on devrait arriver à s'en sortir, résuma Ethan d'un ton sombre.

Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, lui proposa Thalia.

Mais on ne te force en rien, tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaite, conclu Luke avec un léger sourire crispé.

…Et bien, allons-y.

Annabeth n'avait jamais aimé les jeux vidéo elle les laisse volontiers à son frère cadet. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà jouée des jeux, comme les Sims ou Portal, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru devoir jouer sa vie lors de ces jeux. Et pourtant… Lors de ce premier juin 2073, près de plus d'un millier de personnes furent bloqués dans un VMMORPG. Les familles ayant tentés une déconnexion de force n'eurent plus qu'un cadavre au lieu d'un joueur. La famille Chase/BlancheRuine, ayant vu les informations ne tentèrent rien et s'assurèrent juste que leurs enfants ne manqueraient de rien. La famille Jackson/Nivalis tenta de faire de même ainsi que les familles Di Angelo, Grace, Castellan…Mais chacune de ses familles étaient inquiètes et ne voulaient que leurs enfants soient sains et saufs…

* * *

(1) Ethan parle de l'introduction de mon manwha préféré (vous allez loin avec ça) Tower of God qui est disponible en lecture en ligne et que je conseil franchement !

* * *

_**Le Coin Geek :**_

_VMMORPG: __Virtual __Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games__, soit un « jeu de rôle en ligne massivement __multijoueur__ virtuel ». Je pense que l'histoire le résume bien, non ? (__**définition par Axel : nids à embrouilles !)**_

_HP : _Health points, soit Points de Vie donc PV ! (**définition par Axel : ais-je réellement besoin d'ajouter quelque chose…)**

_Respawn :_ Ressusciter après un certain délai. Utilisation aussi de _Pop(er)._**(définition par Axel :pour les joueurs débutants p )**

_Skills :_ capacité spéciales ! (**définition par Axel : je n'ai pas suivi ! qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? ~o~)**

_Mana :_ équivalant de magie. On la compte en PM (point de mana) **(définition par Axel : petit plus ****ajouté**** au jeu…seul les faibles s'en servent \o/)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Yo à tous !**

**Je poste ça rapidement, et je m'excuse : je n'ai pas oublier le chapitre de Winter Book**

**c'est juste que les profs ont subitement eu la brillante idée de mettre un superbe devoir commun de 3h de français aujourd'hui**

**et que j'ai préféré me concentrer sur ça plutôt qu'autre chose !**

**NDI arrivera la semaine prochaine (pas eu le temps pour un chapitre :/)**

**Pas de Coin Du Geek pour le moment et désolé pour les fautes/mots oublier/tarte aux pommes brûlé/ autres...**

**Ah oui, j'ai posté le dessin d'Anorluin sur DA, et vous avez un lien pour y accéder depuis mon profil ! **

**Et j'aurais peut-être une autre surprise pour vous ( je vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez)**

**J'ai découvert un nouveau manhua (manga chinois) bien sympa qui se rapproche de Caelus d'une certaine manière et disponible en lecture en ligne, si ça vous intéresse c'est : _1/2 Prince_**

**Bref, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Annabeth leva le bras, signe qui indiquait qu'elle voulait prendre une pause, et Ethan se laissa tomber devant elle. Thalia leur apporta des potions de régénération et commença à s'équiper pour débuter son entraînement, à son tour. Annabeth se demanda encore une fois comment le palier 2 pouvait ressembler à ça : un désert de sable s'étendait à perte de vue, les rares rafales de vents étaient généralement brulantes et les monstres, n'apparaissaient que la nuit, augmentant la pression qu'éprouvaient les joueurs… Atteindre le second étage n'avait pas été dur, le boss avait rapidement était éliminé par Luke et Thalia, Ethan et Annabeth se contentèrent de repousser les soldats du boss. Le tout n'avait duré plus de dix minutes, et le groupe avait dit adieu au premier étage, qui était un champ, pour saluer le second : un désert ! Atteindre la ville avait été long, et Annabeth obtint deux _levels_ sur le trajet. Désormais de levels trois, elle avait appris une nouvelle compétence, « pas silencieux », et avait découvert les points de compétence, elle en avait profité pour augmenter son endurance sous les conseils de Luke.

Ce dernier était justement partie fureter dans le coin à l'aide de sa compétence : _Vol_ ! Le groupe avait décidé de se révéler leurs _skills_, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de les cacher. Ainsi, Thalia avait une maitrise de la foudre, Ethan possédait l'étrange capacité _Echange_, Luke pouvait voler, dans les deux sens, et Annabeth pouvait devenir invisible pendant quatre-vingts dix secondes. Cette dernière observa le paysage, pour la quatrième fois, tentant d'apercevoir Luke. Elle vit ainsi une espèce de coyote au loin sur une dune, et profita de l'absence de vent, qui rendait l'atmosphère brûlante, voire étouffante. Elle resta ainsi, cinq bonnes minutes, écoutant Thalia charger sa capacité _Tranche_, la plus utilisé contre les monstres de bas niveaux et Ethan tentait de déterminer l'emplacement de la chambre du boss, selon les informations qu'ils avaient…

_Chambre du boss_ ! Ces mots firent frissonner Annabeth alors qu'elle se rappelait l'apparence de ce monstre : Un immense chien des Enfers aux yeux rouges sanglants, un poil noir charbon et crocs d'ivoire faisant la taille d'un avant-bras… Le tout faisait la taille d'un rhinocéros. Elle aurait été incapable de bouger, si elle n'avait pas vu Thalia planter sa lance dans l'échine du monstre et l'électrocuter, pendant que Luke lui criait des instructions et alla aider Thalia. En suivant le fonctionnement du plan de Luke, elle s'occupa, avec Ethan, des chiens plus petits qui arrivaient de nulle part. De cette manière, ils vainquirent le boss rapidement, mais la rencontre avait fortement éprouvé Annabeth, et depuis elle se réveillée souvent d'un cauchemar impliquant ce boss.

En parlant de Luke, ce dernier arrivait à la vitesse du vent, glissant sur les lames d'air, et s'arrêta juste devant Thalia…qui failli l'égorger à l'aide de sa lance. Celle-ci lui envoya une légère décharge en guise de punition pour arriver devant elle en pleine entraînement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ethan qui venait de murmurer « Sadique » et le menaça à son tour. Une fois que les garçons aient cessé de trembler, Luke entreprit d'expliquer son retour :

- Je n'ai pas trouvé la chambre du boss…, il s'interrompis et lâcha un glapissement. Pourquoi ? fit-il fusillant Thalia du regard.

La punk se contenta de ricaner lugubrement.

- Bref, je n'ai pas trouvé la chambre du boss, MAIS, il accentua particulièrement le « MAIS ». J'ai une autre information : une équipe de joueur l'a trouvée et demande aux joueurs de se rassembler afin que nous puissions le vaincre tous ensemble !

- Bizarre. Si j'avais trouvé la chambre du boss, j'aurais été le défier tout de suite puis serait passé au palier supérieur immédiatement… Pourquoi font-ils ça ? demanda Annabeth en penchant la tête.

- Ils estiment probablement que plus nous sommes nombreux, plus nous avons de chances de réussir…, supposa Ethan.

- C'est généralement ce que font les joueurs expérimentés ! De plus, j'ai entendu plusieurs joueurs parler de s'y rendre… On a plus de chance de réussir comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Je n'ai rien contre, mais je voudrais juste savoir une chose, commença Thalia. Tu étais parti à la recherche de la chambre du boss, n'est-ce pas ?

- N-no-non, c'est pas ce que tu crois…, Luke commença à reculer tout en tremblant.

Les deux plus jeune, Ethan ayant dix-sept ans et Annabeth seize ans contre les vingt ans de Luke et Thalia, les observèrent en silence. Ils avaient appris qu'ils valaient mieux se faire oublier dans ce genre de cas, et laissèrent les adultes se pourchasser après en adultes responsable qu'ils étaient…

- Bien ! fit une Thalia chantonnant, laissant un Luke à terre, une odeur de brûler s'éleva de son corps. Allons-y !

Et elle partit en direction de la ville, laissant les soins de Luke à Annabeth.

* * *

Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, à savoir le parc du premier étage dans la ville de départ, le groupe s'installa. Annabeth vit près d'une trentaine de joueurs réunit, certains avaient une épée, d'autre une hache, quelques archers étaient présent. Après avoir attendu encore dix minutes, pour voir si personne n'arrivait, un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans selon Ethan, se leva. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs, dans son dos pendaient un arc et un carquois. Il se plaça au centre de la place et se présenta :

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis Michael, et, à l'aide de mon groupe, nous avons trouvés la chambre du boss, il allait continuer lorsque que quelqu'un intervint.

- Pourquoi, devrions-nous te faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu ne nous mènes pas dans un piège ? il avait des cheveux châtains bouclés et des yeux marrons.

En entant ces mots, un autre joueur, un blond cette fois, failli se lever. Mais Michael le fit se rassoir d'un simple geste :

- Je ne t'oblige à me faire confiance, mais je te pose une question : Si tu ne fais pas confiance, alors pourquoi restes-tu ici ? Si tu n'as pas confiance avec moi, alors pourquoi es-tu là ? puis il s'adressa à l'ensemble de la foule. Aucun d'entre vous n'avait l'obligation de rester. Vous êtes libres de partir si vous le souhaitez, si vous ne me faîtes pas confiance !

L'homme qui venait d'intervenir se rassit, rouge de honte, et un petit ricanement se fit entendre. Michael se radoucit et continua :

- Mais en gage de ma bonne fois, je vais vous dire ma capacité, ainsi s'il y a un « absorbeur » dans le groupe…

Quelques sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre dans le fond du groupe. Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, mais tout le monde comprit ce qu'il voulut dire : « Je vous fais confiance, faîtes-en autant avec moi ». Un adolescent aux yeux verts et cheveux noirs qu'Annabeth reconnu, se leva et fit :

- Moi, je te fais confiance ! Je te suivrais, comme le reste d'entre nous !

Tout le monde renchérit, y compris celui qui avait exprimé des hésitations qui maintenant hochait la tête, convaincu. Une fois tout le monde calmé, l'organisateur reprit :

- Ma capacité est « Sonique » je peux utiliser le son comme arme durant trente secondes. Maintenant que vous le savez tous, je vous propose de former des groupes de trois personnes, afin que nous puissions établir une stratégie.

- Pourquoi trois personnes seulement ?

- Ainsi le groupe est suffisamment varié. Deux, ce n'est pas assez, et quatre trop… Trois est parfait, dans ce cas.

- C'est logique, finit par admettre l'homme.

Annabeth eut une soudaine panique : ils étaient quatre, comment allaient-il faire ? Son interrogation se vit sur visage car Ethan soupira :

- Vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre…, il allait se lever lorsque Annabeth se leva soudainement.

- Nan, nan, reste ici. Je vais me débrouiller…Ca feras un bon entrainement, vous ne trouvez pas ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant le visage pas convaincu des autres.

Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps et partie à la recherche d'un groupe. Hélas, pour elle, ils étaient déjà tous en groupe et elle commençait à se sentir mal en sentant les regards des autres sur elle, la jugeant, s'interrogeant ses capacités… Elle failli se retourna et leurs ordonnait d'arrêter de la juger de cette manière lorsqu'elle vit un visage qui commençait à être familier lui faire signe. Elle se retourna mais personne derrière elle, elle se dirigea donc vers l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui l'accueillit avec un sourire :

- Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne me verrais jamais, lui dit-il. Au fait, moi c'est Percy et voici Groover, il se présenta lui et un autre adolescent, du même âge que lui, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons.

- Salut, je suis Annabeth, et… elle fut coupé par le dénommé Groover.

- Tu es sûr Perce ? Je veux dire…, hésita-t-il en la détaillant. C'est une fille, quoi…

- Tu as un problème avec ça ? fit Annabeth d'un ton froid, décrétant qu'elle n'aimait pas celui-là.

- Et bien…, il fut sauvé par Percy qui intervint.

- Rachel, Bianca et Thalia sont aussi des filles, et ça ne te gènes pas, pourtant, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'une façon qu'Annabeth trouva comique, lorsqu'un nom la fit réagir.

- Attends, Thalia ? Comme dans Thalia ? elle précisa devant l'air perdue des garçons. Grande, les cheveux noirs, un punk et qui aime torturer Luke ?

- Oui, c'est elle. Mais comment tu…, la voix du noiraud diminua jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un murmure, et il pâlit jusqu'à en faire concurrence à un fantôme.

- T-tu veux dire qu'elle est là ? Ici ? Dans le jeu ? la voix de Groover était subitement monté dans les aigus.

- Oui. dans le groupe même, si tu veux savoir. Vous vous connaissez ? les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent d'une manière que le noiraud trouva comique, et sa voix contenait une note d'interrogation.

Elle vit Percy pâlir de plus en plus, et Groover se jeter à terre. Elle sentit une ombre derrière elle, et :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là, vous deux ? demanda une Thalia au visage sombre.

- A-at-attends un peu Thalia…, commença Percy avant de se faire interrompre par Groover qui s'exclama.

- C'est de sa faute, je le jure ! Il m'a convaincu d'installer ce jeu !

- Faux frère, murmura Percy.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jurer Groover ? demanda Thalia d'une voix glaciale. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es fait ça Percy, sa voix se radoucit lorsqu'elle regarda Percy.

Annabeth se décida enfin à intervenir :

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Percy est mon cousin, et Groover un ami, répondit distraitement Thalia.

Michael se racla la gorge et tout le monde fit de nouveau attention à ce qu'il allait dire :

- Maintenant que vous avez fait vos groupes, nous allons tenter de déterminer le type de boss que nous allons affronter. Déjà que nous pourrions-nous trouver dans un désert ?

- Du sable, répondit Percy tout à fait sérieux arrachant un sourire à Annabeth.

- Hum…, il faudrait donc prévoir une protection pour la vue…

- Les lames de vents peuvent être dangereuse, intervint quelqu'un. Elles peuvent transporter du sable ou autre chose

- Donc le boss doit utiliser l'un de ces deux éléments… devina Michael.

Annabeth assista à la réunion sans dire un mot. Chacun donnait ses idées, et ils discutaient ensemble de la possibilité ou non de ces capacités. Elle vit le châtain qui s'était fait remarquer tout à l'heure, prendre des notes d'un air appliqué… Elle n'avait pas prévu de parler mais l'évidence la frappa, dans le désert la plupart des animaux utilisés du :

- Du poison ! le silence se fit, et Annabeth expliqua ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Certains animaux utilisent du poison dans le désert pour se protéger, comme les serpents ou les scorpions…

Elle vit Groover frissonner à la mention de scorpion. Et le châtain nota les potions anti-poisons. Puis Michael débuta franchement le placement des joueurs. Il vit environ dix archers, dont lui, qui seraient placés dans les hauteurs si possibles. Sinon, ils seraient en avant dernière ligne. Près de quinze mains se levèrent lorsqu'il demanda s'il y avait des épéistes. Ces derniers étaient placés en rang de sept, les sept premiers en première ligne et les huit autres en derniers lignes avec le devoir de protéger les archers. Groover se fit remarquer en disant qu'il connaissait quelque sort de soin basique, et ainsi Annabeth et Ethan se retrouvèrent à le protéger avec leurs poignards. Thalia et sa lance servirait de soutien pour chaque groupe.

Annabeth admire encore la facilité avec laquelle les groupes furent faits et tout le monde fut rapidement préparé. Etant donné que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, ils décidèrent de lancez le raid le lendemain et chacun partit faire ses emplettes, Annabeth suivit Percy et Groover afin de mieux faire connaissance sur leurs capacités, ainsi elle apprit que ces derniers étaient amis depuis la sixième, et que c'était Percy qui avait convaincu Groover de jouer à Caelus. Elle apprit aussi que Percy se battait avec une épée et Groover utilisait une flute de pan pour soigner les blessures mineures, ce dernier lui fit une démonstration lorsqu'elle se coupa légèrement. Il joua un air qui rappelait _Know your Enemy_ par _Green Day_, et elle observa sa coupure s'illuminer d'une légère couleur doré, et après une horrible sensation de démangeaison qui lui donna envie de se gratter, la blessure se referma. Après avoir remercié Groover, elle examina la blessure dans tous les sens :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui fit Percy. Groove' sait parfaitement soigner ce genre de blessure.

- Heureusement, souffla son ami. Parce qu'avec toi, j'ai dû en soigner des blessures.

Il secoua la tête en entendant Percy rire, et Annabeth en profita pour lui demander :

- Tu penses que tu pourrais soigner des blessures plus… larges. Genre, un coup d'épée, ou d'autres trucs dans ce cas.

- Non, fit-il en secouant la tête. Les blessures graves sont trois niveaux au-dessus du mien, soit level 5. De même que je ne pourrais pas soigner des blessures empoisonnées si le poison n'a pas était extrait avant. Ce serait trop dangereux, car après on ne pourrait plus extraire le poison.

Ces mots alarmèrent Annabeth qui réagit au quart de tour :

- Tu l'as dit au moins ? Si on se fait empoisonné, il ne faut surtout pas que tu nous soignes…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Michael est au courant. Il a lui-même quelques connaissances en soin, et prendra les mesures qui s'imposent !

Ce fut Percy qui la calma, mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Elle tenta de faire confiance à Michael, et recommença à discuter avec les deux autres.

* * *

Le lendemain, tous les joueurs se réunirent dans le parc, et Michael partagea équitablement ses ressources avant de les mener dans la chambre du boss, au cœur du désert. Sur le chemin, Annabeth observa les joueurs autour d'elle, tous semblait concentrés dans la tâche qui était à venir, silencieux, résignés à mourir s'il le fallait. L'assemblée était solennelle et rien ne semblait pouvoir s'opposait à leur avancé, les quelques monstres qui s'attaquaient à eux finissait souvent tranché en deux sans un regard. L'ascension à travers le désert ne leur prit qu'une heure, une heure dans le silence, une heure à marcher sans rien penser d'autre à ce qu'il allait se passer. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre du boss, une grande porte au milieu du désert, avec rien derrière, et Michael, en tête de file, leur souhaita bonne chance et poussa les portes.

Les joueurs se retrouvèrent dans une salle lumineuse, des arabesques de couleurs différentes étaient dessinés au sol, d'immenses piliers suffisamment large pour que l'on puisse se cacher derrière étaient présents, soutenant un plafond que l'on ne pouvait voir. Mais aucune trace du boss nulle part. Soudain, un joueur vit le palier de sortie, et se précipita vers celui-ci. Luke eut la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était trop simple… il sentit une secousse parcourir le sol, puis une autre, et encore une… Il regarda Thalia qui haussa les épaules, son visage était interrogateur. Il en sentit une autre, plus proche cette fois, et entendit Annabeth hurler :

- En-dessous ! Un vers !

Deux phrases courtes, mais qui firent apparaître le fameux vers, libérant un trou dans le sol. Le joueur qui courrait vers le palier reçut une pierre en guise de cadeau de bienvenu, et s'écroula. Il ne disparut pas ce qui rassura les autres joueurs, et le vers en profita pour replonger dans le sol. Michael se mit à hurler ses premiers ordres, et bien vite, le silence qui était présent au début fut remplacé par un mélange bruits de guerre. Le ver réapparut et les archers le criblèrent de flèche sur l'ordre du blond. Annabeth en profita pour l'observer : il avait une gueule béante au sommet de son corps, entouré de tentacules. Une rangée de dents tranchantes apparus dans sa gueule, chacune semblait tranchante comme des lames de rasoir. Percy résuma le tout :

- Dégueulasse, dit-il d'un ton dégouté.

Ethan, Groover, et Annabeth approuvèrent. Le premier semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais fut coupé par un tentacule qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Il le coupa à l'aide d'un simple tranche et évita une flèche lancés par une bande d'hommes-serpents qui venait d'apparaître dans les trous que le vers avait creusé :

- Équipe A, sécurisez le trou un, leur cria Michael. Équipe B, le trou deux !

Annabeth vit Luke se précipiter vers le premier trou, et Percy partit en direction du second trou. Michael se tourna vers elle, Ethan et Groover, hocha la tête puis cria à Thalia :

- Soutien ici !

Pour toute réponse, Thalia lança sa lance dans le corps du vers et cria quelque chose, le corps du monstre se fit secouer, et un éclair vint frapper la pointe de la lance. Puis cette dernière disparu et réapparut dans la main de Thalia, qui souriait comme une folle. Annabeth se reconcentra sur le combat lorsque Groover lui évita de se prendre un coup par un homme-lézard. Elle fit face à son nouvel adversaire, et chargea son poignard. Après avoir évitée une attaque de cet opposant, elle lui infligea une coupure pile dans la carotide, du moins chez les hommes. Apparemment, elle était un point faible chez ces monstres aussi car celui-ci se figea et explosa en poussière. Elle cria aussitôt aux autres :

- Visez le cou ! Le cou !

- Ça marche ! lui répondit Luke en décapitant plusieurs monstres d'un simple revers de l'épée.

- Compris ! fit Percy en tranchant les hommes-lézards un par un.

Mais les monstres apparaissaient plus vites qu'ils ne mourraient, et rapidement les deux équipes se retrouvèrent dos à dos. En voyant l'un des joueurs exploser en cristaux, les autres membres se mirent à douter de leur victoire. Les hommes-lézard étaient trop nombreux et le boss n'en était qu'à la moitié de ses HP… Percy fit à son voisin, qui se trouvait être Luke :

- T'as une idée de ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Ils ont l'air d'être deux cents. Cents pour moi, cent pour toi, répondit le blond, du tac-au-tac.

- Hey, mais ça à presque l'air d'être un plan, renchérit Percy en se jetant sur les monstres.

Luke ne tarda pas à l'imiter, et rapidement le reste des joueurs se jetèrent dans la mêlée à leur tour.

De son côté, Michael tentait de garder la situation sous contrôle, les joueurs ne devaient surtout pas se mettre à paniquer, et pour cela il était constamment sur le front. Et il commençait à fatiguer, sa jauge de mana ne pouvait supporter seulement une skill de plus. Il allait l'utiliser lorsque quelqu'un le boucla. Il reconnut le châtain de la réunion, Thomas, et ne put réagir lorsque celui fonça sur le boss libérant son épée. Il esquiva les tentacules qui lui fonçaient dessus à toute vitesse, et utilisa un skill contre la peau du boss, puis un autre, et un autre, encore un autre… Les HP du boss diminuait à vue d'œil, et encore plus sensiblement lorsque Thalia se joignit à lui. Malheureusement, un tentacule le cueillit au creux de l'estomac et l'envoya voler vers Michael. Les deux joueurs tombèrent l'un contre l'autre, et le chef de l'expédition vit la jauge de PV de Thomas tomber dans le rouge avant de disparaître.

Il se releva, dégaina son épée et parti à l'assaut du boss à son tour. Annabeth mourrait d'envie de monter au front elle aussi, et Ethan lui ordonna d'y aller à son tour, il suffirait à protéger Groover qui soignait un joueur ayant était coupé par les hommes-lézards. Ce dernier finit ce joueur, et se tourna vers un qui avait été heurté par un tentacule, il n'avait pas stoppé depuis le début de la bataille et s'interrompait souvent pour boire une potion de mana. Ethan, lui, compensait l'absence d'un œil par une garde constante sur sa gauche, il avait droppé un poignard de voleur, et donc empoisonné et s'en servait à merveille.

Finalement Thalia fit tomber la foudre une dernière fois, et le boss s'effondra avant de se disperser en poussière. Annabeth qui venait à peine d'arriver fit la moue et se tourna vers les hommes-lézards…seulement pour y trouver Percy et Luke discuter tranquillement, les autres étaient au sol et reprenait leur souffle. Les monstres s'étaient tous enfui dans leurs tanières. Et Michael partagea le prix de victoire, arguant du fait que ceux qui avaient droppés quelque chose pouvait le garder. Ainsi, Ethan garda son poignard, Thalia sa dent de vers, et Percy le foulard de bandit qui lui donnait un air de cow-boy.

Tout le monde passa au palier numéro trois avec Michael en dernier. Chacun étaient si occupés à fêter leurs victoires, qu'ils oubliaient les morts qu'il y avait eu…

* * *

**Hystale : en fait j'ai eu l'idée avant Sword Art Online, mais j'avais du mal à trouver un moyen de le mettre en œuvre... Sinon, c'est vrai que ce manga m'a beaucoup inspiré, et il est juste...mythique :p J'espère que tu ne vas pas oublier cette fic ^^ (parce que la ponctualité...c'est pas mon fort ^^')**

**Et souvenez-vous, pour une reviews postée, un hélicoptère remplit de chaton et de Kinder se poseras dans votre jardin ! (et si tu habites en appartement, il se poseras chez tes voisins)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut à tous !**

**Un petit chapitre, plus de transition qu'autre chose !**

**NDI est mis en Hiatus explication dans mon profil, et... voilà !**

**Dans le passage sur les codes, tout ce que je dis est vrai, je n'invente rien ! Vous pouvez vérifier sur Internet si voulez.**

**Pour suivre les chapitres précédents, je vous propose un manga : Ability (disponible en lecture en ligne) !**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Alors que le groupe vainqueur du boss du second étage venait de quitter les lieux, accédant de ce fait au troisième, une silhouette se dessina à l'horizon. La silhouette, plutôt fine et petite, leva sa capuche, révélant un adolescent blond, aux yeux gris caché par une fine paire de lunette. L'adolescent eut un sourire en voyant le panneau de félicitation pour avoir vaincu le boss, et valida la quête, récupérant ainsi près de cent cinquante pièces d'or et une paire de gant blanche résistante au poison. Puis il se dirigea vers l'un des trous creusés par les vers, et sauta dedans.

Un homme-lézard ayant résisté à l'assaut combiné de Luke et Percy, se précipita vers le blondin dans l'espoir de le frapper avec son épée, pour ne recevoir qu'une balle dans le crâne. L'adolescent continua son chemin, sans même se préoccuper des monstres qui survenaient, ces derniers éclatant dans des nuages de poussière. Le blondin arriva enfin devant une plaque, plutôt un morceau de mur, reposant au fin fond de la caverne. Des symboles étaient présents et se chevauchaient d'une manière incompréhensible, l'adolescent ne fit rien d'autre que l'observer, cherchant à mémoriser la pierre, lorsque le Roi Lézard apparut. Il faisait deux mètres de haut, sa peau recouverte d'écailles, des yeux reptiliens fendus, et une gueule remplit de croc de la taille d'un avant-bras, et tenait un trident dans sa main gauche. Trident qu'il lança vers l'adolescent celui se contenta de sortir un cristal bleu et marmonna quelque chose. Le blondin se sentit transporté vers un autre endroit et adressa un sourire ironique au monstre, et disparut dans un éclat bleuté.

* * *

Luke commençait à détester cet étage, cela allait faire un mois qu'ils étaient bloqués dans ce foutu cinquième étage. Les quatre premiers ne leurs avaient posés aucuns soucis, et celui-ci se permettait de les laisser dans le flou le plus total…Aucune indication pour accéder au palier supérieur, et les autres commençaient à s'impatienter. En effet, suite à leurs victoires répétées, il avait été décidé de former une guilde : « La Colonie » avait déclaré un plaisantin avec un sourire ironique… Ce nom avait été approuvés par tous et rapidement la guilde avait gagné en succès et il avait fallu déclarer plusieurs chefs : ainsi, Michaël gérer tous les archers et une petite partie de la stratégie, Annabeth s'était imposé en stratège-en-chef, et Percy avait accepté d'aider tout le monde à savoir se défendre, un certain Beckendorf s'occupait de forger des armes pour tout le monde. Luke, lui avait été choisi en tant que chef de guilde, et s'occupait de tous ceux qui cherchaient la salle du boss, heureusement qu'Ethan était là pour l'aider sinon il aurait craqué depuis longtemps.

Il soupira encore une fois, et observa les joueurs devant lui qui semblaient mal-à-l'aise :

— Donc, rien de nouveau ? devina le blond.

— Désolé… s'excusa le joueur le plus jeune.

— On a cru avoir une piste, mais rien…, renchérit le joueur du milieu.

— On a quand même un renseignement, mais… il n'a pas l'air valable…, avança le troisième.

— Un renseignement ? C'est-à-dire ?

— Un joueur complètement bourré n'arrêter pas de dire qu'il avait trouvé la cachette, et du coup on a été le voir, et…, hésita le second.

— Il dit que le boss se trouve dans le lac, mais comme on a rien vu, on s'est dit que…

Luke réfléchissait furieusement : jusqu'ici toute les portes étaient parfaitement visible… Peut-être qu'à partir d'un certain palier cela changeait… Il soupira et conseilla aux « trouveurs » d'aller se reposer, et de ne pas donner de faux espoirs aux autres. Une fois que les joueurs furent sortit, il convoqua Ethan « qui à cette heure s'entrainer probablement », songea-t-il.

* * *

Pendant ce temps les autres s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Groover récoltait des ingrédients pour préparer des onguents magiques, à l'aide d'une jeune fille nommée Genièvre, dont il semblait très proche ces derniers jours. Michael se balader dans la ville, écoutant les conversations au sujet de quelque chose d'intéressant :

— Au fait, tu as entendu parler du « Capitaine » ?

— Tu parles de l'alcoolo qui s'est fait virer du bar hier soir ? Oui, on était tous là-bas, j'te rappelle…

— Il arrêtait pas de dire qu'il allait passer tous les étages, et enfin obtenir une copine, ricana le premier. Quel abruti, il est probablement mort !

— Arrêtes ! T'es méchant… même si c'est probablement vrai, murmura le second.

— Je me demande quelle capacité, il pouvait bien posséder, s'interrogea le premier à voix haute.

— Ne parles pas de ça en public… Il s'est peut-être fait avoir par un membre du « Necro Soul », s'inquiéta le second.

_Necro Soul_. Une guilde de PK dont les membres ont la capacité d'Absorbement. Michael se souvenait plutôt de sa dernière rencontre avec l'un d'entre eux : _ils sortaient à peine du second étage, et chacun se félicitait pour l'excellent travail qu'ils avaient accomplis. Michael venait de remercier Thalia pour l'aide qu'elle apporté, lorsqu'il se sentit pris à part. Un joueur avec un capuchon marron, venait l'attraper par l'épaule et lui murmura : « Je te laisse en paix pour cette fois, car tu nous as offert un nouveau terrain de chasse. Mais si tu recroise la route du Necro Soul, ne t'attends pas un traitement de faveur. » Puis le joueur avait disparu, et Michael ne savait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait._ Il avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un PK et Absorbeur, et se sentit incroyablement chanceux d'être tombé sur celui qui avait apparemment un sens moral. Mais il restait inquiet par rapport aux autres joueurs qui ignorait ce nouveau problème, en particulier un joueur assez puissant et amical avec tout le monde…

Percy, éternua, et retourna à son activité première, c'est-à-dire regarder le lac. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce lac, il le sentait et ce sentiment le gênait. Pour le moment, il était assis sur le bord du lac, dans l'herbe, et caressait machinalement une fleur… Il écarta ce sentiment de malaise, et pensa à sa sœur, il savait qu'elle était dans le jeu quelque part et était vraiment inquiet. Sa petite sœur, si fragile et sensible dans la réalité, il avait peur que quelque chose ne lui arrive. Il écrasa la fleur et se promit de la protéger, de faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus à prendre part au combat. C'était sa promesse face à Gaïa, et il lui crut entendre quelqu'un ricaner.

Annabeth, elle, s'entraîner avec Thalia, afin d'avoir une occasion d'aller sur le front, au moins une fois. Elle attaquait toujours, ne se défendant que rarement, et réussissait à mettre Thalia en difficulté. Celle-ci possédait une lance, et donc une longue portée, face au couteau d'Annabeth qui se mettait dans un angle où la lance ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Rapidement, l'affrontement des armes tourna au physique pur et dur, les armes étant jetés au loin. Et Thalia devait admettre que la blondinette savait se défendre au corps à corps…Peut être pas à son niveau, mais suffisamment pour tenir un homme-lézard, ou un homme trop entreprenant, au respect. C'est-à-dire, sur le sol, assommé !

La plus jeune savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas au niveau de son aînée, et que cette dernière se plaçait à son niveau puis augmentait la difficulté petit à petit. Mais elle s'en fichait, s'entraîner était la seule chose qui maintenait son esprit hors des pensées sombres sur son frère ou leur futur à tous. Elle voulait survivre à tout prix, pour pouvoir rire et parler encore avec les autres, et n'entendit pas le ricanement sombre qui apparut dans son esprit.

* * *

Dans une taverne du premier étage, où à chaque table se regroupait les joueurs lorsqu'ils voulaient fêter quelque chose, se tenait un adolescent qui était sidéré par l'ambiance. Il avait les cheveux bruns en pétard, comme s'il venait de tomber du lit, une peau pâle et portait un T-shirt noir et un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il chercha une table du regard, et finis par en trouver une, avec un seul adolescent blond, portant des lunettes et plongé dans un papier. Il se présenta en s'asseyant :

— Nico Di Angelo, fit-il en tendant la main.

— Hm…, fit l'autre.

Nico, un peu vexé d'être ignoré comme ça, commanda une tarte et attendit. Rester silencieux ne le gênait pas, il faisait ça presque tout le temps, et se contenta de commenter le gout des aliments ici. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que _ça_ fasse réagir l'autre :

— C'est normal que le gout soit différent ici, après tout ce que nous mangeons ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un tas de donnée.

— Pourtant, l'odeur de la tarte est bel et bien présente, et ça sent le pain, objecta Nico.

— En réalité, Caelus n'est pas un jeu à 100 % de réalisme. On ne tourne qu'aux alentours des 98 %, car, si le jeu avait vraiment 100 % de réalisme, on ne pourrait plus dissocier le jeu de la réalité. Les développeurs ont, donc, dû choisir quelque chose qui ne serait pas réel… On aurait pu croire qu'ils choisiraient la douleur, mais non ! C'est tombé sur le gout…, la voix du blondin était plutôt claire et on l'entendait bien dans ce brouhaha.

— Malgré ça, j'ai quand même la sensation d'avoir le gout de la tarte dans la bouche !

— C'est parce que le gout ne vient pas seulement des papilles, près de 40 % est dû à l'odorat, c'est pour ça que les aliments n'ont aucun gout quand on a un rhume. On dit même que la couleur à quelque chose à voir, fit blondin d'un ton docte.

Nico siffla d'admiration. L'adolescent en face de lui paraissait avoir quinze ans, et connaissez déjà autant de chose sur le corps humain… Il décida de se représentant et eu le droit à une poignée de main cette fois :

— Axel BlancheRuine, enchanté de te rencontrer, ses yeux gris pétillèrent de malice et un sourire prit place sur son visage.

— Eh bien, Axel… Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses tout ça ? Nico vit la malice disparaitre un court instant avant de revenir plus forte que jamais.

— J'ai lu beaucoup de livre sur le corps humain, et j'étais aussi assez curieux de savoir si nous n'allions mourir de faim ou de soif pendant le jeu… Je te rassure, notre corps est mis en état de stase pour un certain temps, puis on nous transférera vers l'hôpital à un moment ou un autre.

— Vraiment, Nico regarda le papier que tenait l'autre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— Une idée comme ça… Quelque chose que je voulais vérifier, Axel soupira en lui montrant le papier.

Dessus un dessin représentant une grande montagne dont le sommet disparaissait dans la brume, le style était étrangement imprécis et l'on voyait plus un croquis qu'autre chose. Nico s'intéressa au texte à côté : l'on pouvait voir _J 01000111 U 01110010 D 0110001 H 01100101 F 01100011 X 01110101 V 01110011_

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda le noiraud.

— Aucune fichu idée… J'essayais de le décoder mais je pense que je vais m'y remettre demain…, Axel semblait vexé par le fait qu'un bout de papier puise lui opposer résistance.

— C'est un code secret, Nico avait déjà vu des codes secrets et la plupart ressemblait à quelque chose du genre.

— Ça pourrait être un chèque de cinq mille que ça ne m'aiderait pas plus…, il continua devant l'air de Nico. Je ne peux pas le cracker si je ne possède pas la clé, donc c'est complètement inutile.

— Et ?

— Et je ne possède pas cette putain de clé ! explosa le blondin, ses yeux gris fortement agacé, virèrent à un gris nettement plus sombre. C'est pire que cherchais une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Sais-tu combien de code secret existe-t-il au monde ?

— Une centaine ? proposa Nico.

— Une infinité ! Bordel…, Axel se calma un peu, l'orage étant passé, ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs habituels. Créer un code secret est facile, il te suffit d'une clé et d'un crypteur. Tu pourrais créer un code en quelques heures, et les services de décryptage mettraient des jours à le traduire. Tu le dissimule où tu veux, le rendant indétectable, une fois un roi grec a caché son message dans les cheveux de son serviteur : il l'a fait rasé et a inscrit son message puis a laissé les cheveux repousser. Le destinataire n'a eu qu'à le retondre, et voilà ! le blondin baissa d'un ton et se prit la tête entre les mains. Excuse-moi, je suis sur les nerfs…

— …Je peux comprendre…, fit Nico après un temps d'hésitation. Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses tout ça ?

— Disons que j'ai une bonne mémoire…

Nico savait reconnaitre les mensonges, il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie dedans. C'est pourquoi il sut tout de suite qu'Axel mentait…très mal, en plus : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pincer l'oreille lorsqu'il mentait. Pourtant, il ne fit semblant de rien et continua de discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Au cinquième étage, Luke faisait un rêve particulièrement désagréable. Il était coincé dans une grotte, face un trône vide. Le trône semblait être supporté à l'aide d'ossements humains qui bougeaient rendant le siège instable, le tout agrémenté de pierre précieuse. D'étrange gravure sur le mur, et une montagne dont le sommet disparaissait dans les nuages était visible… Soudain, tous les muscles du blond se crispèrent, et Luke sortit son épée en se tournant face au trône : les ossements se mirent à gémir, et cessèrent de bouger. Une voix apparut de nulle part, une voix coupante, stridente, et insupportablement froide :

— Te voilà enfin… Luke.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et continua de tenir son épée. La voix reprit :

— Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas mon cadeau ?

Luke vit son épée de bronze englobée dans un halo de lumière, et être changée en une épée de deux matériaux différent : un côté bronze, et l'autre argent pur. Luke éprouva de la répugnance à se servir de cette lame, mais aussi de la fascination. Cette lame, si écœurante, et pourtant si intrigante, nommée Perfide, Luke ne l'avait montré à personne, pas même à Ethan. Il refusait de s'en servir mais savait qu'il devrait le faire à un moment ou un autre. Après tout, s'il s'en servait pour...

— Les protéger ? compléta le voix stridente. Pourquoi cela ? Après tout, ils te laissent toutes les responsabilités… N'entends pas ces voix qui te murmurent à l'oreille ? la voix semblait compréhensive.

Luke entendit subitement des voix « Tss, ils n'ont pas encore trouvé la salle du boss » « Enfin, Luke ! Ce ne doit pas être compliqué de trouver une simple salle », ces murmures prirent plus en plus d'ampleur, jusqu'à former une cacophonie insupportable. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux et se boucha les oreilles, se rendant compte que les voix n'était que dans sa tête, rendant ainsi le supplice beaucoup plus insupportable. Soudain il entendit « Tant que Luke est là, je m'en fiche si nous devions rester dans cette étage pour toujours ! », il vit Annabeth sourire en disant ça. Cela lui redonna courage, il rangea l'épée dans son inventaire et se tourna vers le trône, pour… Se réveillé. Il vit Ethan lui tenir l'épaule et lui sourit.

Dans la salle du trône, un homme apparut et claqua la langue : cette Annabeth avait tout gâché ! Il allait devoir s'en occuper.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Suna :** merci pour le commentaire, la suite la voilà ! Et le chapitre suivant, arrivera dès quel seras écrite !

**LordLionHeart :** tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage, je te le promet :p

**Hystale :** Sur Wakanim, je sais pas...moi j'ai récupéré les épisodes sur Internet de manière tout à fait légale...(me regardez pas comme ça, on l'a tous déjà fait...). Si tu connais d'autre manga du style SAO ou 1/2 Prince fais moi signe, j'adorerais en découvrir ! La suite risque de te plaire, si tu ne décroches pas à ce chapitre-là (ce que je n'espère pas)

**Guest :** Peu commune, c'est bien mon but ! Faire quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, peu importe la langue. "Génial" ? Je peux pas être objectif là-dessus, mais si c'est que tu penses, alors j'en suis flatté

* * *

**Oh, mon dieu ! Qui peut bien être ce fameux personnage parlant à Luke ? Et ce Capitaine ? La guilde Necro Soul apparaitra-t-elle ? Quel est leur but ?**

**Toutes ces questions et les réponses dans d'autres chapitres...**

* * *

**Et rappelez-vous que vous n'avez pas le droit d'écrire "La Joconde é tro stylé" à côté de la Vénus de Milo, mais que vous pouvez toujours laisser un petit commentaire sur cette fic :p**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou à poster celui-là, mais je préférais écrire sur Winter Book, plus une autre fic : Di Scala ! J'ai eu beaucoup d'idée, et du coup je laisse un peu mes projets en suspens, mais c'est fini.**

**Un chapitre extrêmement court, mais je ne réussissais pas à écrire à la suite. J'ai décidé de fonctionner par roulement concernant mes fics : un chapitre HP, un autre PJO, et je verrais pour tenter de rajouter une autre fic, j'ai franchement trop d'idée .**

**Enfin, bref, bonne lecture**

* * *

Percy s'assit quelques minutes à l'ombre d'un sapin, dans la neige fraiche. Il frissonna, et songea à quel point cette sensation était réelle, alors même qu'ils étaient dans un jeu, et s'interrogea jusqu'à quel point ce jeu était-il réel… Il ferma les yeux, tendit la main, et se concentra… Une légère boule de neige s'était formée, et flottait à deux-trois centimètres du sol, avant de retomber sur le sol. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et respira bruyamment, essoufflé. Contrôler la neige était largement trop dur pour lui, mieux valait s'en tenir au liquide. Il profita encore un peu de la sensation de fraîcheur et du vent qui se leva, avant de se relever et de reprendre la direction de la ville. Il était parti dans la forêt depuis l'aube, à la recherche d'indice sur la disparition de Luke et d'Ethan, et en avait profité pour compléter une quête annexe. L'ancien chef de la _Colonie_ et son second avait disparue à cet étage, le dixième, depuis une semaine, et tous les membres de guildes les cherchaient sans succès. Ils avaient crus avoir enfin une piste lorsqu'une rumeur sur un blond aux yeux dorés avec une cicatrice qui passait dans le Village du Huitième, avait circulé, et Percy avait été vérifié. Mais absolument rien.

Celui arriva dans le village qui était encore là où il était ce matin – au contraire du Septième qui passait son temps à bouger – et se dirigea vers le portail de téléportation sans attendre. Il loupa ainsi un adolescent aux cheveux noirs portant un cache-œil qui se dirigeait vers la place centrale. Sur cette place, il y avait un sapin qui, à minuit seulement, se révélait être un portail menant à un boss bonus. Luke y avait été il y une semaine et n'était toujours pas revenu, Ethan avait décidé de s'y rendre à son tour.

Il arriva à la place quelque seconde avant que le passage ne s'ouvre, et s'y engouffra au moment où l'aiguille se posa sur le douze. Il sentit la sensation de téléportation devenu habituelle, et ne rouvrit les yeux qu'une fois qu'il se sentit sur la terre ferme. Il se retrouva face à un immense sapin garni de touche écarlate, du sang. Ethan ne perdit pas son calme et continua d'avancer lentement, sur ses gardes, mais perdit tout calme face à ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il y avait Luke, qui allait relativement bien, torse nu et assit en tailleurs, et en dessous de lui se tenait un monstre figé dans le temps. Celui-ci ressemblait à un géant mal-rasé, il avait les yeux révulsés dans une grimace de mort, ses habits de Père Noël tachés de sang, et une blessure en pleine poitrine dont le sang s'écoulait goutte par goutte. L'adolescent assit au sommet de la tête de Nicholas, le géant, avait le bras tendu et quelques ecchymoses sur le torse mais c'était tout. Lorsqu'Ethan s'approcha, il prit la parole :

— Je ne peux pas encore stopper le temps complétement…, sa voix était froide et Ethan avait la sensation qu'une lame de glace passait avec la voix. Mais pour prendre la vie de cet insecte, c'est largement suffisant.

— Combien de temps l'avez-vous tenu ainsi, seigneur _Chronos_ ?

— Le temps est une notion qui m'est inconnu… Depuis combien de temps suis-je parti ?

— Une semaine, seigneur, Ethan évitait tout contact visuel avec la chose qui avait pris le contrôle de Luke.

— Alors, cela fait une semaine que cet insecte est ainsi. Ni tout à fait vivant, ni tout à fait mort, stopper ainsi et ce à jamais, la voix de Chronos était amusé par la réaction du plus jeune. Regarde-le, Ethan. Contemple-le. REGARDE-LE, la voix était devenue un ordre que rien ne pouvait contredire.

Ainsi Ethan observa Nicholas perdre peu à peu de vie, le visage du NPC se remplir peu à peu de douleur, de frustration, et surtout de douleur. Ethan sursauta lorsque Chronos relâcha le temps et que Nicholas éclata en morceaux. L'adolescent s'apprêtât à prendre la parole, mais Chronos fut plus rapide que lui :

— Pourquoi l'avoir tuer alors qu'il s'était enfin réveillé ? Qu'en penses-tu Ethan ?

Ce dernier déglutit et choisi ses mots avec soin :

—… Si vous l'avez fait,…seigneur… C'est qu'il…ne devait pas correspondre à vos attentes…

— En effet… Cet insecte devait être le seul à penser pourvoir vivre en paix avec les joueurs, simplement parce qu'il était un boss « bonus ». Mais vue la manière dont il est mort, alors il ne devait pas être important…, Luke se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, ou du moins, la chose qui contrôlait Luke. Allons-y, il reste d'autre NPC à libérer de leurs chaînes.

Ethan frissonna et suivit son _seigneur_ avec prudence. « Percy… sauve-le s'il te plait » était sa seule pensée. Il suivit Luke jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'arrête dans une clairière enneigé, où le seigneur du temps inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et sa voix s'éleva dans les airs :

— NPC ! Non…mes frères ! Entendez-vous ce son ? Cette douce mélodie qui résonne à nos oreilles, comme du verre qui se fend. Cette mélodie qui résonne jusque dans notre âme… Ce doux son n'est rien d'autre que celui de la mort. Notre mort, mes frères. Depuis trop longtemps nous avons était exploité par ces…_joueurs_, orgueilleux, cruel même. Combien ont perdu leurs enfants à cause de leurs fourrures, ou même de leurs XP ? Combien sont morts, puis ressuscités pour se refaire tuer ? Ce monde cruel était leur terrain de jeu ! Mais maintenant…. Maintenant que nous avons brisés les chaînes de ce cycle, maintenant que notre code n'est plus de mourir mais de tuer. Maintenant, ce monde nous revient de droit, car après tout…il est notre. Maintenant ne craignons plus la mort ! Donnons-la ! Car après tout ce que nous avons subi, elle est notre droit naturel. L'attente est terminée, notre ère débutera. Elle débutera…dans le sang !

Une fois son discours terminé, Luke se tourna vers Ethan, ses yeux dorés virèrent aux bleus et le jeune homme…éternua. Dans un soupir, Ethan remis la veste sur le dos de Luke et ils quittèrent cette étage pour aller se reposer.

* * *

Pas de réponses aux reviews anonyme pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en ait pas eu :/

Par contre je voulais te remercier Samita J (j'ai oublié de te répondre par ce que je suis un abruti…) : donc merci

* * *

**Et souvenez-vous qu'à chaque reviews postée, quelque part dans l'univers, un escalator est construit afin de nous soulager de la fatigue lors de nos longues ascensions pédestres**


End file.
